


The Old Angel

by Impala73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala73/pseuds/Impala73
Summary: Deans done the one thing he thought he'd never do, gotten old. Sammy is gone, the world is quiet, and he hasn't seen Castiel in years. he knows his time is nearly up, so he prays, one last time...





	The Old Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this who knows how long ago (back when I first started out I reckon) and its been up on my fanfic.net page for ages, but for some reason I don't have it on here! So enjoy (though I doubt its any good, I haven't edited or rewritten it)

Dean Gazed out of the window, his breath was weary, every breath was a struggle. He spent his days gazing out the window, contemplating his life. He had saved so many people, he had worked for a higher power, for demons and for the King of Hell; he had done so many things in his life, him and Sammy. Sammy. They had both somehow managed to survive all these years, until cancer finally took him, two years ago. It had been natural causes, rare for a hunter. Now Dean was alone. Everyone he knew was dead, except…

He was alone; he had resigned himself to that.

The days went past, the same nothingness happened, everyday it got harder to do basic things, to go to the toilet unaided, to eat hard or chewy food, to breathe. He knew that his time was near, he was 87 years old, one of the oldest hunters ever.

18th of December 2057, it was so cold that it was nearly impossible to see through the window. Dean still sat there and stared out, not long now. His ears pricked as he heard something he hadn’t heard in years, the quiet, gentle whoosh of wings made his eyes well with tears. “Castiel” his voice broke as he uttered the name that had grown unfamiliar to his lips; he swallowed hard and turned to face him. He was greeted with the young man, not one thing different from when he had last seen him, except for the dark circles under his eyes, those blue eyes, those blue eyes that now looked at him sadly, “Dean.” His voice was deep and rich, and sad. Dean got to his feet with some difficulty, he pulled Cas into an embrace before letting him go and giving him a shove which had more an effect on him than in Cas. He stumbles back to his chair, coughing and wheezing, once he had recovered enough to remove the oxygen mask he had been forced to use he turned back to Cas, “Cas… where were you? You left back in 2024, we… we thought you were dead, we prayed and we prayed, why didn’t you come? What about when Sam died? I prayed to you for days, weeks, hell, months Cas! Where were you?” Dean was angry “One day you’re on a job with us, Cas we were… you and I…” Dean trailed away. “I’m sorry Dean. I wasn’t allowed to answer you. Not then, not when Sam died, I’m not meant to be here now, I will probably be killed for this defiance. But…I had to see you Dean.” “Who wouldn’t let you? Tell me and I’ll give them a piece of my mind!” “Dean you can barely walk, let alone take on a celestial being.” “Cas… I… I’m dying Cas…” “I know. That’s why I’m here. I… I had to say goodbye.” A smile began to creep over Dean’s face at Castiel’s words, “So, I’m worth dying for am I?” Dean asked, smirking, “Yes.” The simplicity and purity of Castiel’s answer took away the smile, they were both still, trapped in each other’s gaze until a smile formed on both their lips before they dropped their eyes to the floor. “Cas…”Dean never finished his sentence. Castiel’s head shot up, he was by Dean’s side in a second. He was gone. Cas closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek. He looked at Dean once more, and then the room was empty.

Castiel had returned to the Heavens, but he was summoned to face his punishment. As he predicted, it was death. He didn’t care; there was nothing left for him in life.

Dean awoke in someplace that he didn’t recognise, Heaven was meant to be a montage of happy memories, and yet he didn’t know where he was. He got to his feet, it was easy. Looking down he smiled, he was young again, late 29’s, early 30’s would be his guess; he even had his leather jacket. A hand touched his shoulder making him jump, Dean spun around in panic, just before flooring the owner of the hand he stopped, “Cas?” The pair laughed and embraced, “Cas! I thought you were going to die?” “I did, and now I’m here.” Cas replied with a smile, “Castiel, I… I should have done this years ago!” With that Dean grabbed the front of Castiel’s trench coat, pulled him to him and gave him a long overdue kiss, when they pulled away Cas’ eyes were shining bright with joy, Dean cleared his throat, “so… Cas, where are we?” “Dean, we’re in the Garden!”


End file.
